1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the manufacture of field generators (MF), including a method of cutting and arranging tiles of magnetic material to obtain designated shapes for assembly into magnet forming elements (EFM). The invention also relates to magnet geometries obtained using the magnet forming elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The theoretical basis for calculating the structure of elements made of permanent magnetic material that are used in obtaining uniform magnetic fields, has been recently developed. See M. G. Abele, Technical Reports, New York University School of Medicine. E.g. NYU-TR 13, NYU-TR 14, NYU-TR 15 and NYU-TR 21.
These structures are of fundamental importance in a wide range of applications ranging from electronics to medicine. However, an essential condition in the realization of such structures is the availability of prismatic magnetized elements with designated thickness, shape and direction of the A--A axis. In particular, to obtain magnets of usable dimensions, it is imperative to obtain magnetic material elements with their A--A axis oriented along one of the major dimensions.
The method presently used in the production of materials suitable for the manufacture of permanent magnets yields blocks or tiles of magnetic material having their anisotropy axis oriented along a minor dimension such as thickness. This approach, together with other imperfections in the material, imposes a limitation on the realization of structures such as described above.
The aforementioned imperfections result from non-uniformities in the magnetic properties of the magnetic material. The imperfections appear as variations in magnetic material characteristics from one tile to another. The practical effect of these imperfections is that errors and dissymmetries are introduced in the magnetic system resulting in field non-uniformities that add to those arising from the geometry of the system.